Typical roadways are made of concrete, asphalt, and compacted soil. These roadways are subject to extreme stresses from thermal cycling, vehicular traffic, and ultraviolet (UV) exposure, which eventually lead to defects in the roadway, such as cracks and potholes. Furthermore, concrete roadways require large amounts of heavy raw materials to be transported to the roadway building site, which is prohibitively expensive for roads placed in remote locations for access to mines, oil and gas pipelines, logging sites and the like. Asphalt may be used for applications that require a high level of durability. However, the cost of transporting the heavy raw materials needed for this system is also prohibitively expensive for many applications.